The invention relates to novel monochloro-s-triazine derivatives and processes for the preparation of these compounds.
Cyanuric chloride has for a long time been considered a valuable starting material for preparing polymer additives, because it permits combining in one molecule both the functional groups and the compatibility enhancing groups.
Up to now the most commonly used intermediates containing said compatibility enhancing groups have been the dialkyl, the dialkylthio and the bis mono- or dialkylamino derivatives. However, the preparation of the first-mentioned compounds used to be cumbersome, whereas the other compounds are liable to degradation in the polymer.
It has now been found that these drawbacks may be obviated by the use of a previously unknown class of compounds.